<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time for Everything by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632515">First Time for Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Multi, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader, general buffoonery on the reader's part lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend tries face-fucking you for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yahaba Shigeru/Reader, Yamagata Hayato/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yahaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These scenarios were originally posted on November 26, 2016 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153694868993/if-youre-comfortable-with-it-can-you-write-an">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: If you're comfortable with it, can you write an NSFW scenario for Yahaba and for Yamagata where they try face-fucking with their s./o. for the first time? If not I'd be fine with a different NSFW scenario or headcanons, whatever you feel like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t not quite sure why Yahaba was as flustered as he was in that moment. You had sucked him off plenty of times before, and this wouldn’t be so much different, right? Not to mention, he was the one who had suggested this in the first place and the one who usually said things to make you a blushing mess. Regardless, you wanted to relish in his innocent look, face bright red and hand covering his mouth while the other hand gripped at his sheets, and you had only just gotten on your knees.</p>
<p>“Be gentle with me, okay?” you whispered playfully. You gave him a wink for good measure and he removed his hand from his mouth.</p>
<p>“You can’t say things like that, (F/N),” he scolded. “I’m supposed to—” His hand clamped over his mouth yet again at the sensation of your fingers against his member. You gave his dick a few pumps for good measure before bringing your lips to it.  Yahaba let out a moan as you engulfed him in your mouth.</p>
<p>Damn, you were always good at getting straight to the point. He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be face-fucking you, not letting you do all the work this time. The hand that gripped his sheets found its way into your hair, holding your bobbing head steady. You met his gaze at the touch of his grasp on your hair. His once milk chocolate eyes were now considerably darkened with lust. Giving him another wink to let him know that you were good to go, he bucked his hips forward.</p>
<p>When Yahaba’s dick hit your throat, you had to remind yourself to keep breathing through your nose to stop yourself from gagging too much. But between how erotic his panting your name sounded each time he thrusted, to your own growing arousal, it was difficult to concentrate on that. It didn’t take long for you to learn that moaning yourself helped abate your reflexes, and spurred his movements from their steady pace to more erratic thrusts.</p>
<p>“Just like that, (F/N),” he cried while your face remained unmoving even with his dick pounding harder and harder against the back of your throat. Tears brimmed your eyes as you fought the urge to gag with each thrust. Yahaba’s hand yanked your locks tighter while he let out a breathy, “I-I’m so close.”</p>
<p>You let out another whimper when his cock twitched against your tongue before ramming into your throat one last time. His whole body shuddered at the moment of release as he shouted your name, grip on your hair loosening. You reluctantly swallowed his cum thanks to the position, which until now you had always refused to do, and you swore you heard him let out a quiet curse.</p>
<p>“It’s so hot when you do that,” he said in between breaths. Well, at least comments like that combined with seeing him so completely satisfied, made the experience worth the while.</p>
<p>You slowly pulled your head away, catching your own breath as you rose from the floor. Placing your hands on his thighs, you pressed your mouth to his. The kiss quickly grew impassioned, Yahaba forcing his tongue inside you to taste what he had done to you. He pulled away all too soon, leaving you with heavy lids and lips needy for more contact. He traced his thumb along your lower lip, smirking at your wanton gaze.</p>
<p>“Now it’s my turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yamagata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hese scenarios were originally posted on November 26, 2016 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153694868993/if-youre-comfortable-with-it-can-you-write-an">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: If you're comfortable with it, can you write an NSFW scenario for Yahaba and for Yamagata where they try face-fucking with their s./o. for the first time? If not I'd be fine with a different NSFW scenario or headcanons, whatever you feel like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(F/N), are you positive you’re supposed to do that?” Yamagata asked. His arms were crossed over his chest and he smirked down at you.</p>
<p>“I read it online. Something about straightening the throat. Anyway, let’s do this quick, Hayato! Before the blood rushes to my head or something,” you urged. You motioned for him to step forward with open arms.</p>
<p>Yamagata had been taken aback when you agreed to try face-fucking the first time; he had been half-joking when he suggested it, but you gave him a shrug and figured it was worth a shot. Admittedly, he had been really turned-on at the sight of you lying naked on his bed, but he wasn’t entirely sure why you had to hang you head over the edge like that.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just do what you normally do,” he suggested, “and then from there, I’ll do the rest?” You contemplated his words for a moment with a pout.</p>
<p>“Well, if that’s what you want then,” you replied. You flipped yourself over and patted the empty spot on his bed.</p>
<p>Satisfied despite your nonchalance, he sat and immediately you straddled him, feverously pressing your lips to his and working to remove his t-shirt. It felt all to quick, the moment your lips left his and trailed down his neck to his torso. But even he thought your slow descent down his body was certainly a sight to behold. You gave a joyful hum as you pulled his sweatpants and boxers down in one fell swoop, his cock springing from the confines of his clothing.</p>
<p>“Work your magic,” he instructed.</p>
<p>“No need to tell me twice, babe,” you cooed. With a smirk, you wrapped your fingers around his member and slowly pumped.</p>
<p>Yamagata wasted no time taking your hair into his grip. As soon as your lips wrapped around his dick, his fingers had already found themselves tangled in your locks. Like clockwork, you swirled your tongue around him, your head bobbing steadily in his slack hold. He groaned with pleasure as you took nearly all of him in, giving him a pleasant taste of what he would be in for.</p>
<p>It was clear that he had enjoyed the preview; it hadn’t taken long before his grip on you forced your head mostly stationary and he began thrusting his hips. You moaned at his slow pace, only goading him to pick up the tempo. Gripping your thumbs tightly in your fists to minimize your gagging, you were taken aback at how sensitive you were today. You had deep-throated Yamagata many times before without much issue. Given how well-endowed he was, taking him in whole was no easy feat and you prided yourself on being able to satiate him in that way. But you had always been in control of the pace then; this unpredictably was new and would take some getting used to.</p>
<p>“F-fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” he growled. “God, (F/N)!” With each new thrust and his cock hitting your throat harder and harder, you whined in response, managing to pull yourself away before he came and letting him gush out onto your face. With head thrown back in ecstasy, he was slow to realize the mess he made.</p>
<p>“(F/N), shit. I’m so sorry.” Yamagata’s hand flew to the tissue box on his nightstand, but eyes not leaving your figure.</p>
<p>“Not my best work,” you mused, voice raspy from the romp. A smirk painted on your face, your lapped up the cum that had dripped onto your lips with a seductive wipe of your tongue. His hand stopped reaching for the tissues while he watched you do this, feeling himself aroused yet again. “Guess I’ll just have to keep practicing with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>